


Anything You Can Do

by arroways



Series: Wheatgrass 'Verse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, inappropriate use of a yoga pose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arroways/pseuds/arroways
Summary: “Bench press and I’ll do your thing.”She rolls her eyes. “Fine. We’ll do this your way.”Ben and Rey have a little competition at the gym.





	Anything You Can Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voicedimplosives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voicedimplosives/gifts).



> This was inspired by [Tamara's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicedImplosives/pseuds/VoicedImplosives) headcanon re: these two in the Oyxtocin universe.

“Ben. It’s not that hard. Just – ugh, let me show you –”

Rey comes over to where he’s trying to bend over in downward dog, which is honestly the most basic fucking pose ever. To her.

“You just put your hands here, and then, stretch forward –”

“Ow!” He whines, feeling the stretch in his legs.

“Now pedal your feet a bit and warm up your calves.”

“Pedal my what?”

“Your feet. Just like –” she shows him how to stretch his legs out by alternating his weight on either foot in the pose.

“Oh, yeah I feel that.”

“Good,” she smiles, and presses on his lower back a bit, easing him into a deeper stretch.

He dramatically collapses to the floor.

“Ben!” she exclaims.

“I’m done. I can’t. No more.” He curls up into a fetal position on the mat beneath him.

“Ben. You’ve done like two poses. Come on.”

“I don’t wanna.”

“Ben.”

“Fine, I will continue with the doggy poses if you can bench press,” he looks up at her from under an elbow.

“The doggy poses,” she replies, deadpan.

“Downward doggy. Whatever.”

“Downward doggy,” she repeats again, tilting her head.

“Bench press and I’ll do your thing.”

She rolls her eyes. “Fine. We’ll do this your way.”

They both cross their arms in unison and wander away from the mirrored studio area of the university gym and approach the bench press.

She eyeballs the weights. She gives Ben a look. “You’re sure about this?”

He nods, his grin widening.

She shrugs. She loads the weights carefully up onto the bar.

He glances at the numbers. “Rey, please. You’re not doing your body weight.”

She maintains eye contact with him, one eyebrow raised, as she lies down on the seat, and settles in, testing her grip on the metal.

Arching her back slightly, she takes a deep breath as she lifts the bar off the rack, bringing it down to her chest at a 90-degree angle, trembling only ever so slightly. As she pushes back up, she breathes again, lifting the bar successfully back onto the rack.

She sits upright once more and rubs her arms a bit. “Happy?”

Ben stares, eyes wide.

“You just bench pressed your body weight.”

“What, like it’s hard?”

“Okay. Okay. Let’s do the doggy stuff.”

She tilts her head again up at him. “You mean downward dog?”

He comes over to the bench and leans in, pressing his lips to her ear: “I said what I said.”

She pushes him away, chuckling. “You’re awful.”

* * *

 And that’s how they end up back at grad student housing, a bare-naked Rey positioned neatly in downward dog, as Ben stands behind her, hands gripping her thighs firmly. His thumbs trace her pert ass appreciatively. He’s taking his time.

“Ben, I swear to god, not in the mood for the teasing today  –”

“You aren’t?” He asks casually and runs a thick finger up from her clit to the entrance of her trembling pussy. She groans.

“I just, I have class later, you know –”

He doesn’t enter her quite yet with his finger, instead choosing to circle the soft, dark pink flesh of her entrance. A sensation simultaneously so delicate and filthy she finds her legs shaking.

“Ben! Please!”

“Please what?”

“Oh my god, you’re the worst –”

She disengages from the pose and straightens, before turning around and backing him up against the bed. His knees hit his mattress and he falls back, sitting at the edge. He looks up at her as she stands over him, brooding.

“Please fuck me. It’s not that hard.”

“I disagree, it’s very hard,” he says as he points down at his dick tenting in his pants. She rolls her eyes and undoes his belt, pulling his pants down to his thighs.

She crawls into his lap, and he acquiesces by supporting her lower back with his hands. Her own hands on his shoulders, she carefully balances her knees on either side of his thighs and sinks down on him, skillfully handling the speed at which his dick enters her wet cunt.

Her eyes close. She lets out a relieved, breathy little sigh. “God, you’re so deep like this.”

He playfully twitches his hips up into her and she gasps, eyes flying back open. “Hey.”

He jerks back up into her, hitting her very right and very deep.

His hands drift to her upper back so he can pull her close and angle his head to her chest, where he gently rolls one of her nipples between his teeth before running his tongue along it generously. She squeals and squirms in her lap. He lets her go with a wet pop before looking up at her, their eyes meeting as he begins a rocking pace with her in his lap.

She sighs contentedly, letting her hands drift into his hair and play with the dark waves.

“That was really hot, earlier,” he murmurs to her. She grins. They both know he means the bench pressing.

“I’ve got a few secrets up my sleeve, still.”

“I fall in love with you a little more each day,” he says before pressing a kiss to her collarbone.

“You know you’re beautiful."

“Of course.”

“And however beautiful you think you are, you’re twice that to me.”

A lot of her life had been about so many hookups, she had gotten so used to a system of fucking and getting fucked, that this distinct change is just. It’s internally fucking her up. But in all the best ways.

In the ways that make her throw back her head and laugh upon her pillow in a genuine chortle as he awkwardly falls out of her and onto his elbows, caging her in.

His smile above her as their eyes meet. He tucks some hair away from her face.

A quick peck on the lips, and they smile into it.

The touch of his hands on her thighs as he gently enters her once more, and the easy gasp she lets out as they maintain eye contact. The more they do this, the more she gets lost in his eyes, and the more that sensation of being underwater and still being able to breathe fills her. Like her dream she had told him about all that time ago. She’s always felt calmest underwater.

“I do have to get to class,” she tells him, and he nods in understanding.

His fingers find their way to her clit, and he begins to circle it, his tempo speeding up to the way he knows she likes. His other hand artfully tilts her hips exactly where he knows they need to go.

He always knows he’s doing the right thing here when her hands grip the bed sheets and her teeth bare slightly and she starts to rock her head back and forth, nodding a bit.

“You going to come for me, Rey?” He asks her, leaning over slightly and coaching her along. She squints her eyes and exhales with every thrust of his hips. “Come all over my cock?”

She moans gratefully, nodding again. “I am, I am, oh god – I’m close Ben, I’m really –”

His fingers pressed into her clit, he lowers her hips slightly so that he can lean over her and collect her bottom lip between his teeth before kissing her.

She gasps up into the kiss as her back arches, her orgasm expanding delightfully through her toes and fingers.

It doesn’t take him long at all after that, and he politely pulls out and comes into his fist, knowing she’ll be able to clean up and get ready for class quicker this way.

She pouts slightly, and leans in to whisper to him, “I was looking forward to feeling that inside of me during my lecture.”

His dick twitches, and he audibly groans before collapsing back onto his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: [arroways](https://arroways.tumblr.com/)  
> or Twitter: [@arr0ways](https://twitter.com/arr0ways)


End file.
